The Time I Loved You
by ILuvPkemn
Summary: [I have died everyday waiting for you] : A LyLu one-shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song or Fairy Tail.

* * *

**[**_Heart—beats—fast, colours and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall…._**]**

It was night—nine thirty to be exact. The cold was a chilly as it could be, but he didn't acknowledge it. He was an ice mage and the cold was, if rarely, ineffective against him. In fact, being all bundled up in his coat when him start to get a bit hot, which ended with him taking it off. He took in the different lights that illuminated the small streets of Magnolia, a house here and house there and the occasion streetlamp were his light. He had no business here—yet here he was, wandering the same streets the towns' people walked. It felt calming, different from when he would walk in Clover Town with everyone saying hi to him and interrupting his thoughts. It was incredible at first, everyone wanted to know him and be like him. But lately, he felt that they were starting to ignore him. The attention was now focused on a newer member of the guild—the same one that had beaten him the day he arrived. Lyon, or course, had the excuse to have lost. His mentor, Ur, had died on that very day and he wasn't in the mood to fight. But the same wasn't said for the other. It was a horrible loss and he was left severely hurt. Ever since then, that was when everything shifted for him.

It had been two weeks since that incident since he received the worst news of all: he wasn't participating the in the Grand Magic Games. With everything crashing down to him like a waterfall, he decided to take a break from it all go visit Gray. He would find a way to brag to him about how he was _so good _that he wasn't going to participate this year in the games to go on an S-Class mission. But apparently, everyone had already left and only a few who stayed for the missions told him. How disappointing. His goal was failing, _everything _around him was falling apart, hell, even the so called "love" he felt for Juvia over a year ago was gone. It was though he was removed from her spell.

**[**_… but watching you stand alone. All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer…._**]**

As he continued walking, he arrived at an intersection. _Strawberry Street—Main Lane. _Not wanting to have to go through all through the same places for the second time, he turned to Strawberry Street, noticing that it was right next to a canal. He walked as slowly as he could with his coat left behind on a bench. He'd come back to it later—he always did. If only the same thing was said about himself. Stopping himself, he decided to sit down at the edge just for no reason. Just before he could, he started to hear the sounds of someone crying. It sounded low, almost as though they didn't want to be heard. Getting ready to attack, he made his way closer only to find the familiar figure of someone sitting down.

_Blonde hair, two pigtails, blue sweater… Lucy? _

Lowering his pose, he got closer to her just to make sure she was alright. Sitting himself to her right, he decided to look up at the sky, which happened to be full of stars you just couldn't spot when there was too much light in the way.

**[**_…. I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more._**]**

"It's a beautiful night to be out…" _to not be alone. _

He felt the gaze of the girl next to him, whose sobs came to a halt. "Lyon..?" he heard her reply. _Of course. _"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be…"

He knew how that sentence was going to end, '_at the games?' _but it wasn't. "..sleeping?" The question caught him of guard, but he recovered in time for her to not notice it.

"Not really. I find comfort during this time of day—or should I say night." He responded. Beside him, he heard her let out a sigh and some shifting. "May I ask, why are you out here alone and crying?" After he asked that question, he mentally kicked himself. If there was one thing he had always been constantly told by Sherry is to never _ever _ask a girl why she was sad—or crying in this case. He waited for a snarky reply, telling him to "fuck off" but he remembered; this was _Lucy,_ a girl he'd only talk to a couple of times. She wouldn't say that to him…right?

"It's nothing. It's just…" _I hate myself _"I dropped out of the games."

"Why?" he asked. He heard her laugh bitterly before facing him. With the light that was reflecting from the moon to the water, he saw her face all red and her eyes looked watery, as if she was still trying to not cry while he was in front of her.

**[**_Time—stands—still, beauty in all, she is. I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me…._**]**

"We all know that I was going to be a let down on the team. The worst part, everyone agreed—except for Erza—but _Natsu, _he agreed and I just… I can't…" _believe it._

Lyon watched as the girl started to cry again. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her as best as he could. In a way, he could relate to her. The only exception being was that he wasn't allowed to participate while she decided not to, only to have a dear friend of hers agree. He brought her in closer; it was all he could do for her at the moment. Right now, her feelings needed to be comfort. She was the one who shouldn't be feeling this way. _It shouldn't be her._

**[**_…every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer….._**]**

"Come one Lucy, we should get you home." He whispered in her ear. He felt her shake her head and he allowed her to continue crying. His grip on her got loser as he felt her stop shaking and grab onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry," he heard her mutter, "I shouldn't be crying over something like that. I just, didn't think Natsu would agree to something like that. He of all people should know why I didn't want to go."

"Don't worry about it Lucy. It wasn't his intention I bet."

"Yeah. I need to stop over reacting." She looked up at him and smiled, causing Lyon to feel all warm and tingly inside.

"You don't have to worry about overreacting around me." He replied. When he realized what he had just said, he felt his face warming up, in which he [attempted] to cover up with a laugh. _What a fail. _He couldn't help think to himself. Her small giggle, followed by warm felt smile let him know that she had realized it.

"I'm sorry, that probably sounded cheesy." He finally said after what seemed like an eternity.

"No, it was nice to hear, for once. Do you want some coffee? I leave in the building just behind us." Lucy offered. Lyon, within nothing else to do but go back to his hotel, agreed and let her go.

"I just need to get my coat so I'll be back in a few."

"Sure. I'll leave the bottom door unlocked. Go up the stairs and it's the door to your left. Don't forget to lock the other door though!" he nodded his head as she watched her get up and walk away. After a few seconds of looking at the stars, he got up himself and started walking towards to the bench he had left his coat.

* * *

Who knew that in times like these, there would always be something that would make him be glad he was allowed to participate in the Grand Magical Games. For it wasn't because of that, he never would have fallen in love with Lucy and eventually, want to sleep the rest of his life with her. He figured that this was how love was, unexpected, and could happen when you least expected it to.

**[**_I'll love you for a thousand more…_**]**


End file.
